


Добро пожаловать в Кэндлкип

by Souris__rousse



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [7]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Collage, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Meta, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: Предложенный текст - это перевод двух глав официального "Путеводителя Эльминстера по Кэндлкипу".
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Добро пожаловать в Кэндлкип

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на документ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10XAnRZP68-FyxD_JBSjaGnB2paxYfS_P/view)

  



End file.
